Love at first AIM
by slovesleo
Summary: Highschool AU: Leo gets an AIM (AOL instant message) from Jason Grace... romantic story on from there, lots of cuteness and fluff, it's my first story don't judge! Thanks to Rick Riordan for creating the beauty that is Leo Valdez and all of the other Percy Jackson characters! Rated M for possible future chapters. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

When Leo got the IM, his first thought was: 'am I being catfished?'

He had just received a message from a person with the screen name jgrace71. He had no idea who this person was, but damn, Leo thought, this guy is HOT. The guy's AIM picture was a photo of a blonde boy with startling blue eyes and a bright white smile. The guy looked around Leo's age; 17. His profile picture was a snap of him mid-laugh, shirtless, holding a garden hose. The pic showed off his chiseled six pack and broad shoulders. _This has to be Nico and Piper playing a prank on me_, Leo thought.

**Message With "Jgrace71"**

Jgrace71: Hey man, I'm Jason and I go to Scarsdale High School. My friend thought we would get along well.

Leo decided he would check with Piper and Nico before responding, just in case

**New Message With "pmcleanqueen" and "ndiangelo" **

FlaminValdez: Haha. Very funny u guys. Give it up.

pmcleanqueen: Leo what r u talking abt?

ndiangelo: ?

FlaminValdez: U guys r so annoying stop being such bitches ugh

pmcleanqueen: Leo literally what r u saying

ndiangelo: yea I'm confused

FlaminValdez: wait actually did u guys not send me tht IM?

ndiangelo: What IM?

FlaminValdez: from "jgrace71"? look up his aim

pmcleanqueen: holy shit valdez hes hot AF

ndiangelo: dayum leo if u r not taking him give him to me ;)

FlaminValdez: are u sure u guys aren't pranking me? Are there cameras recording our conversation right now? IF THE WORLD IS SEEING THIS RIGHT NOW, ONE TIME PIPER PEED HER PANTS AT PLAYLAND ON THE SUPERMAN RIDE!

pmcleanqueen: nope. Not pranking. AND WE SAID WE WOULD NEVER TALK ABT THAT INCIDENT EVER AGAIN REMEMBER?! Sadly, blondie's all yours. I would LOVE to hear abt all the cute gay moments you guys have together tho, seriously. Like matching sweaters and everything!

FlaminValdez: Oh shut up, beauty queen. That's so stereotypical and you know it.

pmcleanqueen: omg wait, I know this kid! Annabeth showed him to me a few days ago. Oh…. That's probs why she asked me if you're gay like 3 mins later.

ndiangelo: Wow Piper! You are SO smart. Thick sarcasm if you didn't notice.

pmcleanqueen: whatevs neeks, at least Leo's got someone new to bang. When's your hot night in shining armor gonna come around?

FlaminValdez: it's *knight pipes, you know with a "k"? And anyways I should probs message this guy back.

pmcleanqueen: who needs to know spelling and grammar when they have a hot bod like me ;) Anyway, I gtg. Tuesday night dinner with the Padre. See you tmw at school bitches!

_"pmcleanqueen" is now offline._

ndiangelo: I actually have a global paper on the industrial revolution due tmw in Mr. Green's class, so I will catch you later. Keep me posted, Leo. We'll pick u up at 7:45 tmw?

FlaminValdez: Sounds good neeks. See you tmw.

_"ndiangelo" is now offline. _

**Message With "Jgrace71"**

Jgrace71: Hey man, I'm Jason and I go to Scarsdale High School. My friend thought we would get along well.

FlaminValdez: Hey, I'm Leo. I go to Mamaroneck High School and I'm guessing it was Annabeth who thought we would get along?

Jgrace71: Yea. How do you know Annabeth?

FlaminValdez: My friend Piper knows her from her old sleep-away camp in the summer. How do you know her?

Jgrace71: We've been friends since middle school. She's the only one of my friends who stuck by me through my coming out.

FlaminValdez: When I came out, I basically just went up to my mom and said; mom, I'm gay. She started crying of joy and telling me how much she loves me in Spanish. It was a pretty weird experience.

Jgrace71: hahaha you're pretty lucky. It took me a while to tell my mom, and even when I did it I was all nervous and sweaty and just generally a mess. It was ok after I told her though, but she did make a comment about how we could go "boy hunting" together, which I politely declined.

FlaminValdez: You would decline boy hunting with your mom? I would totally go! My mom is quite the party animal, and I'm sure no one would be turned away by the fact that I went clubbing with my mom.

Jgrace71: You know, you're pretty funny, Leo.

FlaminValdez: I know. I'm also pretty irresistible if you ask me.

Jgrace71: Modest, too.

FlaminValdez: Of course. Can't forget modest!

Jgrace71: Alright, I gotta grab a shower and then I'm gonna go to sleep. It was nice to meet you Leo.

Thoughts of Jason all wet and naked in the shower crowded Leo's mind, but he pushed them aside for the time being. He didn't even know if this Jason guy wanted to meet up with him. As if reading his mind;

Jgrace71: But hey, do you wanna meet up sometime? Maybe Saturday?

FlaminValdez: How do I know you aren't a serial killer who targets 17 year old boys?

Jgrace71: I guess you'll just have to take the chance. How does Aroma on Mavericks Rd sound? Saturday at 11?

FlaminValdez: Sounds great. See you there, Grace.

_"Jgrace71" is now offline._

Leo decided he was going to take a shower of his own. But of course, his reason for showering was an entirely different reason than Jason's.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo woke up at 7:00 am when he rolled face-first onto the floor of his room. He had been attempting to slam his alarm clock off, but missed. He groaned.

_Just like me, _Leo thought, _the natural klutz_.

Since he was fully awake now, Leo got up and went to the bathroom. He peed, showered fast, brushed his teeth and toweled himself off within the span of 15 minutes. He slipped on a pair of boxers and grabbed a pair of khaki shorts, a plain royal blue t-shirt and his Sambas, and ran to the kitchen.

He then proceeded to get dressed while shoving toast in the toaster oven and grabbing a glass of orange juice. He went back to his room and grabbed his towel, and then started toweling his crazy mess of curls. He took some mousse from the can on his dresser and tried to tame the mop that was his hair. He eventually got the "disheveled but not bed-hair" look he wanted, then grabbed pair of socks and went back to the kitchen.

Just in time, the toaster beeped and he dropped the pieces onto a plate. He slipped on his socks and shoes, and finally, with a contented sigh, he sat down and began buttering his toast. Leo glanced at the clock on the cable box below the huge TV in his kitchen. 7:30. Piper and Nico would be here in 15 minutes to drive him to school. He heard a loud yawn and turned to see his sister entering the kitchen.

"You are gonna be soo late, Nys." Leo smirked.

Nyssa looked at him with a tired glance and half-yawned, half-said "First period off today."

She then proceeded to take out a pan and eggs to make an omelet for breakfast. Even just waking up in the morning, Nyssa was beautiful, Leo thought to himself. _Lucky bitch_. Leo chuckled and shook his head.

"What's so funny, little bro?" Nyssa questioned.

"Nothing at all, sis." Leo said innocently.

A loud horn honking jolted Leo out of his thoughts and he grabbed his backpack, swinging open the door and stepping outside into the cool autumn morning.

"See you later, Leo!" Nyssa called, Leo giving her a smile and wave in response.

The best part about Piper's dad being superstar Tristan McLean was the car that the celebrity gave his daughter for her sixteenth birthday. At least, to Leo that was the best part. The car was a tan Mercedes-Benz, 640i xDrive Convertible. It had a muted red leather interior and the seats were extremely comfortable. Piper had left the tops down, so the cool air brushed against Leo's face. He hopped in the back and sat in the seat behind Nico.

"So, Valdez. What is Mr. Hot Blonde like?" Piper asked, wiggling her eyebrows jokingly in the rearview mirror as she pulled off of Leo's street and headed for school.

"Well, he's hot. And Blonde. You basically answered your own question Pipes." Leo joked.

Nico twisted around and lowered his all-black Ray-Ban sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose.

"Ooh, someone doesn't wanna tell us what happened last night!" Nico accused in a sing-songy voice.

The Latino blushed, not confirming or discarding Nico's comment.

"Leo, if I wasn't driving right now, I would smack you in the face. We are your BEST FRIENDS. Tell us the deets! The 411! The-"

"Okay! Okay." Leo interrupted.

Nico was still turned around, and he gazed upon the boy expectantly.

"We…talked, I told a few jokes, and… hewantstomeetsaturdayforcoffee." Leo sped.

"Wait what? I didn't catch the last part." Piper questioned, glancing in the mirror at Leo.

"Jason… he…he want to meet me for coffee at Aroma on Saturday." Leo said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh my god, Leo! That's great! What did he say after that?" Piper exclaimed.

"He…said he had to go in… the shower." Leo said slowly.

Nico chuckled and shook his head, "Damn. I would definitely like to see that boy in the shower."

Leo hit Nico lightly on the arm. "Get your own! But I was thinking the same thing, my friend. The exact, same thing." Leo sighed.

Once the trio got to school, Piper parked in the designated lot for juniors, and they hopped out of the car. Nico and Piper both had English, which was on the opposite side of the school as Leo, so they parted ways.

"Meet at Junior's Row for lunch?" Piper called after Leo.

"Yea. I'm in the mood for some chipotle, so we can swing by during lunch and ditch fifth period to eat." Leo called back,

"Sounds good!" Nico waved to Leo as he and Piper descended the steps to their class.

Leo then turned around and walked towards the door. Just as he went to grab the handle, someone swung the door out at full force, catching Leo by surprise and slamming the handle into his groin.

Leo groaned and fell back onto his butt. "Shit!" Leo gasped, as he held his crotch and tried to steady his breathing.

"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry!" A girl with coffee-colored skin and a mess of caramel curls held her hand out to Leo to help him up.

Leo took her hand and was surprised when she yanked him up quite easily.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse? I can take you if you want! I am-"

"so sorry. Y-yeah I got that part." Leo interrupted. The girl didn't respond.

"Okay, that was rude. I'm Leo, what's your name? I haven't seen you around before."

"It's not rude, I'm the one who hit you in your-" The girl grimaced "special…area."

Leo laughed, "Honestly, It's fine. I didn't catch your name?"

"Hazel. I'm not new actually, well, I guess I'm new to this school but it's because I'm a freshmen, but I'm not new to the district you know? Gosh, sorry I'm rambling! What grade are you in?"

Leo laughed again. "I'm a junior. What class do you have? We could walk together if you want."

"I have Global History, so I'm on the other side of the building. What do you have?" Hazel picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder.

"Oh, I have Chem, so I'm over here. It was nice to meet you though, Hazel." Leo grabbed his books and stuffed them in his pack.

"Yea, nice to meet you too. See you around!" Hazel called as she started towards the steps.

Leo nods at her, then opens the doors to the building slowly, making sure no one was inside to slam the door into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico walked out of Math class, his last one before lunch, laughing with his friend Will Solace about how incredibly moronic their teacher is. He finally steadied his breathing after the boys' second round of hysterical laughter, as Piper pulled up in her car, blasting music with Leo bopping his head in the front seat. Nico, still grinning, rolls his eyes.

"Catch ya later, Will!" Nico nods his head at Piper, and jogs to the car.

"Peace!" Will calls back, heading away from Nico.

Nico hops in the back seat, and Piper steps on the gas.

"Remember when that was a thing?" Leo not-so-subtly whispered to Piper. Piper erupts into a fit of giggles

"Yes Leo, we all remember the horrendous time when I attempted to date Will. Now drop it." Nico growls with a daring look in Leo's direction.

Nico and Will had tried to date freshman year, and it mostly didn't work out because while Will is a very stereotypical gay high school boy, rainbow t-shirts and all, Nico is definitely not. They stayed together for 3 months, the first month they had tried to be a real couple, and the last two months just some casual fucking. They still hook up at parties once in a while, but they're mostly just close friends.

Piper, finally calming down from her hysterical laughter, manages to gasp out- "No, no the _best_ was when y-_you _two t-tried to date!" Piper laughed so hard she snorted, which sent Leo into his own laughing spree. Nico just sat back and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey, w-wait me and Nico, we had s-some pretty good times together last year!" Leo choked out.

At that, Nico chuckled a bit. "I have no idea how that even worked!"

"I remember pretty clearly how it worked, you would take off your pants, and then I would take off mine, and then you would put your-"

"NOT what he meant, leo!" Piper interjected.

Leo chuckled, "Well Neeks, you should be a little more specific, because I think that _that_ particular part of the relationship worked pretty well, if you ask me, because to be honest Nico might not be the nicest guy, but he definitely gives the best blow-"

"LEO!" Both Piper and Nico glared at Leo at the same time.

"Ok! Ok, I'll stop. Jeez, I was just making some polite, appropriate conversation." Leo smirked at Nico through the rearview mirror.

"Even if what you said is 100% true, I vote a new topic. How about Frank Zhang's party this weekend?" Nico said, turning to face Leo.

"I don't know, should we even go? He's a sophomore, and he's probably going to ask us to get him alcohol." Piper said, scrunching up her face.

"Well, Frank's nice enough, and his house is fucking huge, so its not gonna be boring…" Leo offered.

"Yeah but I don't really like that grade, the girls are kinda bitchy, like Drew Tanaka and her dumb groupies." Piper turns left into the parking lot and slowly rolls down the lanes looking for a spot.

Drew and Piper had always had a rivalry, ever since Piper dated Drew's boyfriend Asher for a while, not knowing he was still with Drew at the time. Drewgot back together with Asher after Piper dumped him when she found out he was a cheater, but Drew still calls Piper a whore and gives her dirty looks whenever they see each other.

"Drew and her friends are just rude girls with low self-esteem who think they're better than everyone else, don't even listen to them Pipes." Nico explains, while unbuckling as Piper pulls into a spot.

The three teens start walking towards the chipotle, and Leo puts his arm around his two best friends. "I'll do whatever you guys want. I just thought it'd be a good way for Pipes to find a cute guy…" Leo says as he wiggles his eyebrows comically. Nico and Piper laugh.

"Oh shutup, Leo," Piper says with a smirk on her face.

Nico opens the door to Chipotle, holding it for his friends. "A thank you would be nice!" he grumbles as they walk by without a word.

"Thanks, dork!" Leo and Piper shout in unison. Nico smiles and shakes his head, joining his friends in line to order his burrito.

Friday Night 

"Fuck, Pipes I'm so nervous! Why am I nervous? I'm Leo Valdez, I'm like, so cool, _why_ am I nervous?!" Leo rambled at the screen of his IPhone 6, which held Piper's image over FaceTime, who was currently trying to suppress her laughter.

Finally, Piper cracked. "Oh god Leo, I'm sorry for laughing, but I think this is the first time I've seen you this nervous since, well… your first time." Piper gave a dramatic wink and erupted into another fit of giggles.

Leo put his fingers on his temples, and rubbed. "This is not funny Piper! Your best friend is having a nervous breakdown and you're laughing!"

Piper wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ok, Ok, you're right, I'm sorry. You have to admit though; this is very rare for you! Do you think it's because you actually like this Jason guy, or is it because he's super sexy? Or both?"

"Well I don't really know Jason, but he seems nice and its definitely partially because he is smoking hot. Also I haven't been on a date since this past summer! I don't even remember how to act!" Leo made a face and huffed.

"Look, Leo. You are a great guy and you have nothing to worry about! Just be yourself, that's all that matters."

"Thanks Pipes. Wanna come over and play Grand Theft Auto 5? Stealing cars and commercial airplanes always seems to calm me down." Leo says, grinning.

"Of course, Leo. I'll be right over." Piper laughs.

Saturday Morning: 9:00 a.m.

Even after playing GTA with Piper last night, Leo was still ridiculously nervous about his brunch date with Jason. Leo was already freaking out about his outfit. He knew he looked best in blue, so he grabbed a blue Vineyard Vines shep sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, along with tan Sperrys. He laid the outfit out on his bed, and went to take a quick shower, since he knew his hair always looked better a little wet. After showering, Leo walked back to his room with a towel around his waist.

"Leo! Next time you shower, tone down the singing! My ears are bleeding!"

"Oh, you should NOT be talking Nys, your singing voice is no better. I guess it runs in the family!" Leo calls out, shutting the door as he goes to get dressed. He checks the clock. _Damn, its already 10?_ Leo quickly pulls the quarter zip over his head, slide on his boxers, and hops around until his jeans are on. He slips on his shoes, and shakes out his hair. He then checks the mirror. _This is the best we're gonna get today, Leo_. He sighs. Grabbing his mom's car keys, his house keys, and his wallet, he jogs to his sister's room.

Kissing Nyssa on the cheek, she says, "Good luck Leo! You better get going though because its already 10:45." He flashes her a smile and jogs to his car, getting in and buckling up. He starts the car and slowly pulls out of the driveway.

Leo turns on the radio to the satellite pop station, because he kind of secretly loves pop music, especially Taylor Swift. Not that he would admit that to anyone, of course- well, except for Piper and Nico, which they had found out one evening freshman year when Leo was drunk at a party, and was belting out the lyrics to "You Belong With Me" and getting every single word right. At this moment though, not even "Wildest Dreams" could calm his nerves. _Why does this guy have such an affect on me? I haven't even met him yet… get it together Leo!_ Leo shakes his head and frowns. He takes a few deep breaths, and tries to stop his heart from beating so fast as he pulls in behind a car in front of the coffee shop. Leo checks his watch- a Rolex Oyster Perpetual 39- a belated birthday gift from his dad. It read _11:02_. _Crap, I'm late_. Taking a deep breath, Leo pushes through the glass door.

Leo scans the tables for Jason, and as soon as he spots him, he sucks in a huge breath. Leo whips out his phone and texts in his group chat with Piper and Nico:

Leo: Holy shit! Blondie is 10x hotter in person!

Luckily, they both respond quickly

**Piper:** Yay! Go get 'em, tiger! J

**Nico:** Can't wait to meet him ;) see if he has any friends?

Leo grins, locking his phone and swiping up to turn 'do not disturb' on.

He then walks towards the table Jason is at, and as he gets closer, he finds that the guy just gets hotter as you get closer. First of all; his profile picture on Facebook does not do his eyes justice. They are an even brighter blue than Leo had imagined. (And yes, Leo and Piper had done some major Facebook stalking last night. He had to know what he was up against, after all). Jason's shiny hair makes him look like he just stepped out of a Pantene commercial- or a makeup commercial considering his flawless skin. Leo next notices the teeny scar etching its way through Jason's full, but not too full lips. As he looks all the way down the boy's body, he observes a dark blue Under Armour t-shirt, with a black puff/bubble jacket that is unzipped, and tan colored pants, ending in bright orange Nike running sneakers. The last thing Leo notices is that Jason is 100% out of his league, which makes Leo extremely nervous. _Goddamn, he's like a fucking Abercrombie model_.

"Hey… Jason? Is that you?" Right as it came out of his mouth, Leo winces, thinking about how incredibly dumb that sounded_\- Of course it's him, stupid!_ If he weren't with Jason right now, he would smack himself on the forehead. Jason then notices Leo, and looks up from his IPhone, his mouth breaking into an enchanting smile. _Even_ _his teeth are perfect! _

"Leo! Hey!" Jason's voice breaks at the end, causing him to clear his throat and blush.

"Um… here, sit!" Jason hastily gets up and pulls the chair out for Leo, like a proper gentleman. Jason was still blushing, and Leo thought it was the cutest thing.

Leo snorts he slowly sits down. "You know Jason, I'm not a lady, I can pull out my own chair." He smirks confidently at Jason. Well, its not real confidence; Leo is secretly terrified, but luckily Jason doesn't seem to notice.

Jason's blush intensifies, "Oh! N-no I wasn't trying to treat you like a lady or anything- well I guess… I kind of was, but it wasn't to treat you like a girl, it was to…" Jason trails off as he sees Leo trying to hold in his laughter. Jason, still blushing, rubs the back of his neck and sits down in his chair.

"Ok, how about we try this again," Leo sticks out his hand, "I'm Leo Valdez, junior at Mamaroneck High School."

Jason returns Leo's handshake, smiling, "Hello Leo, I'm Jason Grace, junior at Scarsdale High School."

One hour later

"Ok, next… favorite movie?" Jason says, swirling his spoon in a small bowl of frozen yogurt.

After Jason had finished his coffee and croissant, and Leo had finished his bacon, egg and cheese sandwich, they had decided to move their date to the frozen yogurt place next door- a small place called YogoYum.

"Argo." Leo replies, without missing a beat. He scoops a spoonful of chocolate frozen yogurt into his mouth, "what about you?"

"Hmmm" Jason scrunches his eyebrows and takes a bite of his yogurt.

_God he is so cute,_ Leo thinks.

"I think… probably Silence of the Lambs, if I had to choose one," Jason replies. "I'm really into horror movies, but not the ones that are ridiculously gory, more just like scary and creepy stuff."

Leo looks at him, a little clueless. "What is that? I've never seen that movie. Actually… I haven't really seen many horror movies in general."

Jason's mouth drops open, and he flings his spoon down into the plastic yogurt cup. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"What?" Leo replies, somewhat defensively. "My friend Piper doesn't like them so we never really see them when we're going to the movies or anything."

"Yeah, but how have you not seen _Silence of the Lambs_? It's a classic!" Jason says, making big hand gestures.

Leo shrugs, grinning, and digs around in his yogurt to find the chunks of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups he put in.

Jason stands up and throws out his cup. "Well, that settles it. We are definitely going back to my house and watching it. Right now."

Jason stretches his arms and his shirt lifts up, revealing the top of his American Eagle underwear (sadly, Leo can't tell if they're boxers or briefs), a sliver of tanned skin, and a light-colored happy trail disappearing under the tops of Jason's underwear. Leo subconsciously licks his lips.

Leo gulps, still mesmerized by Jason, "Uh… yeah… sounds perfe-" Leo's phone rings, interrupting his sentence. It has to be either Piper, Nico, his mom or Nyssa, since his phone was on do not disturb. He fumbles for his phone, blushing, and picks it up.

Leo gets up and walks over to the garbage can. "Hello?"

"Hey lover boy, how was the date!?" Piper screeches, way too loudly. Leo cringes and lowers the volume three notches, hoping Jason didn't hear that.

"It is great Pipes, I'm actually still here." Leo says, practically whispering. He drops his empty container into the garbage.

"You are? Ok, well, you better get home soon because we have to get alcohol for Franks party tonight and then we have to buy me a new outfit and you have to come with me to get some extra cond-"

"Oh shit! Frank's party! I totally forgot!" Leo says, his voice radiating panic. "Alright Pipes, I gotta go I'll see you later!" Leo taps the end call button quickly and shoves the phone in his pocket.

Leo walks back to his date. "So… Jason, this has been really fun, but-"

"-you don't want to come over to my house on the first date, right." Jason says, rambling and seemingly upset with himself. "Its totally fine, I get it, that makes sense, I just thought we were hitting it off and stuff, but its totally ok, um-" As Jason turns around to walk out, Leo grabs his arm.

_Oh god, _Leo thinks, almost swooning at the feeling of Jason's biceps through his jacket. "Jason," Jason turns to Leo, giving him a look of confusion. "I would love to go back to your house." Jason's mouth breaks into another incredible smile, the scar on his lip stretching. "But I can't." Leo says with a sigh.

"I promised my friends I would go to a party with them tonight, and they're my best friends, so I can't really ditch them, you know?"

Jason nods with understanding. "Of course, I totally understand."

"But," Leo takes a step closer to Jason, "I think we should definitely," Leo trails his fingertips down the blonde boy's arm, taking a step closer, "reschedule." Leo finishes with a confident smirk.

A bright red blush explodes onto Jason's cheeks. "U-uh y-yeah definitely, I'd uh, really like that." Jason rubs the back of his neck and bites his lip. "Can I um, walk you to your car?"

Leo smiles. A real, genuine smile and says, "Yeah, that'd be great." He turns around and walks towards the door, ahead of Jason, Making sure to add a little sway to his hips, since these jeans make his ass look great, after all. Jason stumbles to open the door for him. "Cute." Leo chuckles, shaking his head.

Once outside, they walk in comfortable silence to Leo's car. Well, his mom's car. It's a red Subaru Forester. It isn't Leo's dream car, but it gets him where he needs to go.

Before getting in, Leo notices the car in front of his for the first time. He does a double take- _what the fuck? How the hell did I not notice this before?_

Leo's mouth drops open and he breaks into a sprint to the stunning car. "Holy shit I think this is the hottest car I've ever seen!" Leo's voice raises an octave as he presses his face against the passenger side window and fogs it up with his breath. It's kind of like a little kid at candy through glass, but Leo has a much wider and goofier grin plastered on his face than any kid Jason has ever seen.

The Latino backs up and inspects the car, doing a full circle and crouching down at times to ghost his fingers on the outside of the car, almost like he's afraid he'll break it if he touches it too hard.

"Wow," Leo says breathlessly, after a long pause. "Brown leather interior, Daytona racing style seats, carbon fiber trim on all of the doors!" He smiles giddily, lost in the moment.

Jason clears his throat, pulling the boy back to reality.

"O-oh sorry Jason." Leo says, offering a sheepish smile. "Its just," he slowly strokes his hand across the hood, "This is a f-"

"Ferrari 488 in the color Blu Swaters, I know…" Jason interrupts and sighs, showing pained smile.

Leo looks at the boy in front of him quizzically. "Are you into cars? I didn't peg you as that kind of guy."

"No, um… my dad really likes luxury cars, so…" Jason scratches his jaw and pulls out his keys, "This is his, actually." He coughs. "We kind of… have a garage full of them? I don't like to bring this one out, but it isn't as flashy as the most of others, and Thalia and my stepmom are both using the more normal-looking cars today, so I got stuck with this…"

"Dude! Are you kidding? If I had this car, I would drive this baby everywhere!" Leo is about to continue his admiration rant, but he sees Jason's scrunched brows, and shuts his mouth. _Is Jason… embarrassed by his wealth?_

"Well… I think its pretty cool, even if you don't." Leo finishes with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Leo. If you ever wanted to, I'd gladly let you ride." Jason replies.

After a few seconds of Leo trying not to laugh, Jason's eyes bug out, and he starts stuttering out "U-uh I m-mean the car, n-not um… like that."

Leo steps closer to the flustered boy in front of him and dramatically pushes out his ear as if trying to hear better. "Jason Grace, was that a sexual innuendo I just heard?"

Jason stutters something incoherent. "Well if it was, good. There's hope for you yet, grasshopper." Leo takes Jason's chin into his hand a pulls him down to his eye level. Leo leans in, closer and closer, and… "Can I borrow your phone?" Leo whispers, smiling.

Jason blushes harder. "y-yeah, one sec." He grabs his phone out of his back pocket unlocks it with a shaky hand, proceeding to give it to Leo.

Leo taps a bunch of times on the screen and then hands the IPhone back to Jason. "There," He says, "Now you have my number, so you have no excuse not to take me for a ride." Leo smiles, standing on his tippy toes to kiss Jason on the cheek, leaving the blonde boy blushing.

Leo walks around his car and gets into the drivers seat. "Bye, Jason." He says, winking.

"Bye, Leo." Jason replies, standing on the sidewalk with a stupid grin. He watches Leo pull out and drive away. He shakes his head, getting into his car, excited to text the boy later.

Author's Note

So, I don't know if any of y'all read these or even if a lot of people actually like this story... but if you do, sorry I took so long to update. I don't really have the willpower to force myself to write when I don't want to, and I know that is incredibly annoying but I'm planning on this story being over before the end of this year. I'm kind of a master procrastinator, so once again, sorry. If you guys give me feedback and give me ideas or something, that would probe help me go faster, but you don't have to. I also appreciate constructive criticism, but I don't appreciate unwarranted bashing, so please be wary of your comments, as they do have an affect on me. Thanks!

Until we meet again,  
S.H

P.S: DOES ANYONE ELSE THINK THAT TREVOR DONOVAN WOULD MAKE A PERFECT JASON GRACE?! PLEASE CHECK HIM OUT ON THE INTERNET HE JUST LITERALLY MAKES ME THINK OF HIM IDK OK BYE


End file.
